1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outboard motors. More specifically, the present invention relates to layouts of cam covers for engines of outboard motors.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the performance of a watercraft, the associated weight and drag of a watercraft may be reduced. In regard to the outboard motor, this means reducing the motors' weight and streamlining the structure of those portions extending above a transom of the watercraft and extending into the water in which the watercraft is operating.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,202 teaches an engine layout for reducing the weight and size of an outboard motor. The layout involves positioning a vapor separator of a crankcase ventilation system on a cam cover outside of a cam chamber. A fuel pump is also positioned at about the center of the cam cover, beneath the separator, to generally balance the length of fuel travel to each of a plurality of carburetors.